Rise Of a New Gaurdian
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: The time of fear is apon us yet again. Pitch is back and this time he's not alone. When things begin to look bad Manny decides that it is time for a new gaurdian.


Rise of a New Guardian

Prologue

Our story begins about 100 years after the defeat of Pitch. While things were great for this long a time trouble rises again. An enemy thought to be defeated is back. A war begins between both sides. The Guardians and Pitch have been at war for a year now and things are beginning to look bleak. Thanks to Pitch and his nightmares many people have stopped believing but maybe there is hope for the man on the moon has a plan and a new guardian in mind…

Chapter 1: New Guardian?

The guardians are all meeting in the North Pole after Santa sent out a signal via the northern lights calling all the guardians together. Not long later they all get there. After saying their greetings Easter Bunny decides to ask what they were called here for.

"So Santa why did you call us here?" He asked.

"My friends I called you here because Manny thinks it is time to appoint a new guardian." Santa answered.

"That would be a wonderful idea!" Tooth exclaimed.

"So when do we find out who it is?" Jack asked.

"Any second now." Santa replied.

Just then a large blue crystal appeared in the center of the guardians. After a few seconds a picture appeared in the crystal. The picture showed a girl that looked to be a little younger than Jack. She was wearing a cream and pink outfit with pink shoes. She had pink hair and pointed ears.

"Aelita? Well at least it wasn't the groundhog." Bunny said relieved.

"How do we find her?" Jack asked.

"Well the first place we should check is Paris since that's where she lived." Santa said.

"Well let's go!" Bunny said.

_At the abandoned factory 150 years ago_

The scanner doors opened and I tumbled out. I looked around and saw that the room was completely empty. The same thing in the control room.

"Well thanks for waiting for me guys." I said before heading to the elevator. I then started walking to Kadic. It was snowing, wait snowing. That can't be its only September. I looked over the edge of the river to see it frozen. What I saw surprised me so much I nearly fainted. I was still in my lyoko form!

"Jeremy will be able to fix me." I said and began sprinting to the academy. When I got there I saw Sissi in the woods. I was expecting some snide remark about what I was wearing but she didn't say a thing. I walked closer to her.

"Hey Sissi do you know where Jeremy is?" I asked her but she ignored me. I tried to talk to her but it was like she couldn't see me. She was just walking. Just when she was about to run into me she just walked right through me.

"Huh!?" I said gasping for breath. After I recovered I decided to just go back to the factory. I mean if Sissi couldn't see me and walked right through me what were the chances that Jeremy would see me.

When I got back there I saw that in one of the scanners was a staff. It was a little taller than me. It was white with pink lines all around it. At one end there was a pink jewel with an emerald green ring holding it in place. At the other end was it was curved into a swirl. In the middle of it in green lettering was my name. I picked it up and decided to just head outside. It was night time now.

I always hated the dark, it just seemed like something was always watching me. I looked up it was a full moon. It was shining really bright more so than usual. Then I didn't feel afraid. It was as though the moon chased away the fear. Then All of a sudden a strong wind blew and it carried me off! I think it was the staff I was holding.

It was amazing I could see everything! I didn't know how to steer it though. When I thought about the academy though the wind blew in the direction of the academy, and me with it. I guess it was thought controlled. I used it to fly in the direction of Jeremy's room.

He was asleep. I was glad because he always seemed to be working and hardly ever slept. I flew over to Odd and Ulrich's room and saw Ulrich asleep while Odd was playing with Kiwi. Odd of course couldn't see me but Kiwi was able to and started barking at the window.

"What is it boy do you smell something?" Odd asked trying to get him to stop barking. I decided to go and flew over to Yumi's and saw her by her window and was writhing in her dairy. I flew down and landed in the tree near her window. I wasn't paying attention and the curved end of my staff hit part of the tree and an intricate pattern appeared on the bark in a sparkling pink light. The light surprised Yumi and me. I then thought that it would be a good idea to leave.

As the years went on I watched my friends grow up and move on. Eventually they were able to defeat XANA. I helped them out anytime I could. Like one time when XANA attacked Yumi fell down one of the sink holes that he was making. The others were trying to pull her out but it was too deep. They were able to get a hold of her but they were going to fall in. Just before they could though I grabbed onto Jeremy with one hand and with the other used the wind to help me get them all out. Another time after defeating XANA Kiwi got lost. Odd was devastated. I looked all over and was able to find him and brought him back to the academy. I also helped other people too.

It was lonely though. Every night I looked at the moon hoping that it could tell me anything else but it never did.

_Paris present day_

I was in Paris again. Tonight I was going to go see the grand opening of the new science museum. Well actually I was going to see it tomorrow. I got here a little too late. Just then I could see the shimmering golden sand that signaled that the sand man was at work.

"Right on time Sandy." I said. Then I heard a rustling behind me. I turned around and saw a shadow fly past. I fallowed it until it led me to a dead end.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around.

"Hello." I heard a voice say. From the sound of it they didn't sound very friendly.

"Who are you?" I asked getting my staff out.

"You mean you don't remember me. Maybe this will help." The person said. Then all of a sudden I was seeing images of lyoko, more specifically XANA's monsters.

"XANA." I said. He then stepped out. He looked to be about 20 and had deep black hair. He was wearing a blood red T-shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing a black hooded cape. His symbol was on both of his wrists.

"How nice of you to recognize me." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just came here to let you know how your friends failed. All that work was for nothing. I have to say though I'm amazed that you survived our last encounter." He said walking around me. Before I could say anything he just disappeared.

"Well that was strange." I said. Just then I looked to the side just in time for a ball of golden sand to hit me in the face. Then I fell asleep.


End file.
